A New Beginning
by MekaMonster
Summary: Born without any recollection of his family, young Ryuu Himura struggles to discover the origins of his life. However, let's hope our blond kitsune may be able to help him on this journey before it is all for naught. {YAOI}
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

P.1

Hidden away from the outskirts of Konoha, Danzo and his young apprentice traveled the dense woods in silence. Sai glanced over at his mentor.

"Danzo-san," The older man grunted softly, acknowledging the young man.

"Where exactly are we going?" Danzo stared ahead at the path they were traveling, he looked down at Sai now.

"Hn. We're already here." They both stopped in front of a veil of vines. His apprentice cocked his head lightly to the side and watched as his mentor gathered a handle of the vines and gently pulled them to the side. Once the ominous mist lifted dispersed, the young man tilted his head slightly more as he examined a lifeless and dry field before a set of broken gates. However, within those gates the young man was shocked to see a lush garden beyond them. Sai's eyes widened as he now recognized the architecture from numerous historical documents.

 _"H-how can this be? This mansion is over 10 centuries old."_ The duo walked towards the damaged main gates where Sai gently touched the carved wood. _"Even though they are broken. They feels as if they were untouched by time..."_

"Come," Danzo simply said, walking through the garden.

Sai nodded gently, slowly trailing behind the man. He slowly slid open the lightweight doors of the manor only to release a nauseating aroma. Sai gasped and covered his face with his forearm. "W-what is that stench?" He questioned.

"We must hurry."

The young apprentice stared at the mansion one last time. _"I honestly have a bad feeling about this,"_ he thought before following his mentor into the manor.

Upon seeing the inside, Sai was visibly shocked at the sight of countless amounts of rotten remains scattered about the main room. He pressed his nose harder into his forearm, trying to bear with the overwhelming scent.

"D-Danzo-san, what-" He quickly shut his mouth as the smell overran his senses. He began to cough a bit to try and rid himself of the taste of copper and bile.

"Now, do you see why we are here Sai?" Danzo asked, stepping over a set of remains. Sai stared at the back of his master.

"W-who would do such a thing?" He asked, quickly regretting the decision to open his mouth once again.

"Not who, Sai. _What_." Danzo corrected as he pressed on, searching aimlessly within the dim lit room.

Sai now looked around the room, not wanting to dwell on that statement; however, seeing some of the corpses' entrails pouring out of their abdomens, he quickly averted his eyes. Finally finding the doors, Danzo stopped and turned to look at his apprentice.

"Come Sai…"

The shinobi looked at the doors Danzo entered through. He then looked at the corpses once again. A slight shiver ran through him and he hastily ran across the room, trying his best to ignore the piercing red eyes staring at him…

Sai panted softly, grasping his knees after he arrived outside. He panted somewhat heavily, enjoying the fresh, clean air he entered into.

"Danzo-san, what are we here for?" He managed to ask as he panted for a minute more. He glanced up after his master said nothing and gasped softly at the surprising view.

A large and beautiful garden was before him and his jaw nearly dropped from surprise as he gazed up at a massive cherry blossom tree that stood perfectly in the center. As a light breeze passed by, a few blossoms swayed gently before detaching itself from its host. _"H-how did I not notice this outside the mansion?"_

"S-so beautiful. Danzo-san how is this even possible?" The young apprentice asked, hoping Danzo knew exactly was he was asking about.

Danzo looked down at him from the corner of his eye. "You will see soon enough my young apprentice," he answered walking ahead of him. Sai followed silently now, slightly hurt and offended that his master could not appreciate the beauty of this magnificent garden.

Descending down the small steps, Sai almost questioned why they were heading towards the large tree until Danzo gently pushed the middle of the trunk, causing it to chip and sink within itself.

Danzo pushed the opening once more, causing the door to swing inside. _"What?"_ He glanced at his shocked pupil then traveled down the long staircase, allowing himself to be engulfed in darkness. Sai's eyes widened a bit, noticing that the man was gone. He then looked around the corridor before stepping inside.

After descending down the spiral staircase for a few minutes, Sai and Danzo arrived into a humid and barely lit basement. An involuntary shiver shook Sai's body as another putrid odor claimed his senses. He coughed gently into his hand, trying to rid himself of this smell.  
"Sai, calm yourself. We are nearly done with this mission," Danzo said, staring off into the distance.  
"Forgive me Danzo-san," Danzo carefully progressed further, sensing a few more bodies scattered about the floor. "Over here, Sai." Sai carefully walked over to his master, stopping a few feet behind him. He narrowed his eyes, studying the glass tube in front of them. As he gazed into the crimson colored container, he felt another involuntary shock course through his body. "Danzo-san, what is this?"  
"You will see soon enough, Sai. Now, search for a light switch."

"Yes, sir." Sai gently moved his hands about until they came into the hard surface. He slowly felt his way around, searching for a switch. Once his hands came into with it, he quickly flipped it upwards and his eyes widened from the sight. Danzo heard a soft gasp behind him, but he did not turn to see the reason why. Behind him laid a ghastly pale maiden, whose hands were stretched before her as though she was trying to reach out to whatever was inside that container. Sai carefully moved around the body,trying not to trudge on her oversized black kimono. Standing in front of her now, he was shocked to find that she was smiling. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a thick bruise wrapped around her slender neck. _"W-was she was strangled to death?"_ As he gazed into her hazel eyes, he was even more shocked to find peacefulness and love within them.

" _W-why would you smile during something as tragic as this?"_ He thought, moving away. He realized that he was now behind his master, who, has not moved ever since he turned the light on. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a small tap against the chamber's glass. Sai glanced back and it took most of willpower to tremble uncontrollably as he caught a slight view of the creature within the suddenly clear tank. Sai looked up at his master after the man lightly gestured his hands from behind his back. Danzo's lips began to move slowly, but Sai could comprehend what he was intending to send out.

 **'Do not make a sound.'**

His body shook involuntarily as he watched the monster's head slowly turned towards his master. Unlike the other creatures within the manor, this monstrosity's eyes were pure black which contrasted significantly with the rest of his pale body.

The creature placed his hands upon the glass then tilted his head as though he was confused as to how he got inside. He lightly dragged his black claws against it, causing the glass the scream slightly. Sai cringed at the nose, unintentionally gritting his teeth. Danzo's eyes widened as the creature's head suddenly snapped in their direction once again.

A snarl began to form on the creature's face as his claws grinded harshly against the glass. Sai groaned and clasped his hands over his ears. Keeping his gaze upon the creature his eye's widened considerably now as it suddenly groaned while holding his abdomen. A clear black liquid began to pour from the it's mouth. It stared at them weakly now just before the liquid rose and covered it's body completely. Neither Danzo nor Sai had enough time to react as the glass shattered around them. Sai quickly shielded his eyes from the flying particles. He quickly uncovered them seconds later; however, he was not prepared to see the monster before him now. Time seemed to slow down as he watched a pale grey hand extend towards Danzo's neck, who, gasped in surprise at the monster's speed. Sai desperately wished to help the man; however, it's piercing crimson eyes halted him from moving. The monster looked up at Danzo as it slowly lifted him off the ground.

 _ **"What have you done?!"**_

"Master Danzo!"

Moments later, a horrendous roar traveled throughout the forest, causing nearby animals to flee from their homes. However, within the office of the Hokage, the Third looked out the window towards the forest. _"What has happened out there?"_

* * *

Okay. Some readers may recognize this under a different author's name. That version was mine; however, I could no longer log into that account after I deleted my email, so...blegh. Anyway, I hope this version is way better for you guys after my...years long hiatus...Baaai xD


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

P.2

"Class. Class, please settle down." Iruka said, writing a few more notes upon the chalkboard. As he turned towards his students, he sighed softly as he noticed all the guys either nodding off or doodling on their desks while the girls all looked at Sasuke Uchiha with admiration. He sighed again, leaning on his desk.

"Alright, class today we're going to-" Iruka gasped a bit as the classroom doors suddenly slid open. Looking over, Iruka could only catch a glimpse of flowing, snow white hair before the Anbu member stepped infront of the newcomer.

"Iruka Umino?"

"Ah? Yes, sir?" Iruka straightened from his slouched over position.

"May I have a word with you?" The young man nodded, walking towards the other man. As soon as the classroom door slid shut the class began to chat amongst themselves. "I wonder what's going on?" Asked the blond.

"Hmph? Isn't it too late to become a ninja now deadlast?" The Uchiha smirked as he heard the blond grit his teeth in anger.

"Screw you, teme!"

The girls within the class looked at the blond angrily. Just as they were about to yell at him, the classroom door slid open quickly. The class stared as a young man with flowing, snow white hair poked his head into the room.

 _"W-who is this guy?"_ Wondered the class as they continued to stare. Unbeknowst to them the young man smiled softly.

"Could you all please keep it down? The excessive noise is starting to become a nuisance to me." The young man closed the door after, causing the class to exclaim in unison.

"Eh?!"

Moments later, the door slid open once again to reveal their instructor.

"Alright class, I would like to introduce you all to our new student. All heads turned towards the door as a young man entered through it. The students stared in confusion at the young man's lengthy hair for it concealed all of his facial features, even his ears. Trailing their eyes downward, they silently observed his silk black kimono; however, in an instant all eyes locked onto the blond child once they took notice of the crimson nine tailed fox embedded near the hem. Noticing the stares, the blond scratched the top of his head a tad bit nervously. The young man cleared his throat, causing the class to look at him once again. Taking note of this, Iruka quickly stood next to him.

"Class I would like to introduce you to Mr..." Iruka trailed off, realizing he did not catch the young man's name from earlier.

"Ryuu. Ryuu of the Himura Clan."

"Dragon of the Scarlet village?" Questioned Sakura as she continued to stare at the young man.

"Yes, not very fitting as you can see, but that is my identity." Ryuu pulled a section of his hair away from his face which majority of the class leaned forward trying to catch a glimpse of it. They sighed disappointingly as they could not.

"Alright class, today I will assign you all to your new teams. Would you like to have a seat Ryuu?" Iruka asked turning towards the young man. Ryuu nodded causing Iruka to smile. Ryuu then sat on the desk when Iruka turned his back. Scanning the students, he sighed softly not finding the one he desperately wished to see. Just as he was close to giving up, he gasped softly in surprise as his eyes fell upon him.

 _~Naruto's P.O.V~_

After the whole introduction with the Naruto sighed a bit loudly. _"Great, I'm going to be set with people who don't even want me anywhere near them."_ His head dropped slightly as he stared at his desk.

 _"Why am I even here?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tickling sensation on the back of his neck.

 _"What the?"_ Looking around Naruto tried to locate what was causing him to feel this way then his eyes fell upon him.

 _"I-is he staring at me?"_ The blond straightened in his seat feeling more and more nervous as the time went by. That is until Ryuu stood from his sitting position.

 _~Normal P.O.V~_

Ryuu slowly stood from his meditative position upon Iruka's desk. Keeping his eyes on the blond, he walked up the steps to where Naruto was sitting. All eyes instantly locked onto the young man as he climbed up the stairs.

Once he was standing next to the blond, Ryuu stared down at him for a moment. However, seeing the young man so close to him all of a sudden caused Naruto to yell at him involuntarily. "You got a problem with me or something?!"

"Naruto! Apologize to him this instant!" Sakura yelled also. The blond glared up at the young man who only smiled as he continued to stare. The class gasped as he suddenly knelled before the blond.

"From this day forth, I, Ryuu Himura, will forever stand by your side." Deep within Ryuu's subconscious; however, something began to chuckle softly. He opened his eyes a bit aware of his newcomer's presence.

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about?!" The blond shouted flabbergasted from the entire event. Ryuu snapped out of his reverie to look up at the blond. "I want to protect you, Naruto Uzumaki." Ryuu clenched his fists slightly as he felt a slight uneasiness began to brew within him. _"What is this feeling?"_

"W-why would you do something like that for me?" Ryuu looked up and smiled gently. He moved his hair away from his face, causing the blond to gasp softly. Unconsciously, Naruto raised his hand slowly then gently placed it against the young man's pale skin. "What are you?"

Ryuu's leaned into the touch slightly amazed that he was doing so. His head lowered as he pondered for a moment.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Naruto's brow scrunched together as he continued to stare down at the young man.

"Why the hell not?" Ryuu looked up at the blond who watched on with mild confusion. Even though it was blatantly clear that the young man could not express sadness, he could just feel it resonate from him.

"I...do not know what I am."

Naruto frowned as he moved the young man's hair away from his face. He gasped loudly as he gazed within the young man's pure black eyes. _"W-what?"_

Ryuu stared into the blond's eyes,smiling softly. "Now do you see? Please let me lend you my life."

* * *

Hngh! Forgive me for all those who are disappointed with this chapter ;-;. After so many days revising this is all I can do until chapter 3, which may be uploaded pretty soon. Again, forgive me Dx.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thoughts"_

Ah, forgot to mention Ryuu is 14. I know with me constantly typing "young man" isn't helping, but rather typing that for age, I use it to distinguish maturity levels.

AH. Forgot to disclaim Dx. Naruto is a product owned by Masashi Kishimoto; therefore, all rights are resigned to him.

* * *

A New Beginning

"Then why should I let you protect me? Why should I let you do anything for me?" The blond asked, glaring down at the young man. Ryuu stood from his kneeling position, not once taking his eyes off of Naruto. He then wrapped his arms around him, pulling the now shocked boy to him. "W-what the? Let me go!" Naruto tried to wriggle his way out the young man's slight hold, but to no avail. He wasn't even capable of loosening his grip.

"Let me help you, Uzumaki." The blond tried to push himself away now, but the young man would not budge. Naruto shook his head repeatedly. "Alright! Alright! You can help me."

Ryuu smiled then hugged the boy gently. Pulling away now he planted a chaste kiss against the Naruto's lips when he glanced up at him. The sound of glass shattering reverberated throughout the room, causing the class to jolt from their stupor. Many gasps were then heard as the students glanced over at the pair.

Naruto pulled away quickly to stare at the young man who's face was completely covered again. _"W-when did he?"_ Looking around the room, he noticed that a few of his classmates were giving him disgusted looks.

 _"What? T-they weren't even looking over here before. What the hell is going on?!"_ Iruka smiled brightly as he looked at his class; however, his bright smile began to falter as he noticed the looks on some of his student's faces. He looked around trying to find the cause of it, but only found Naruto staring at the new student. _"What? He was just behind me a moment ago..."_ He cleared throat, forcing everyone to pay attention to the matter at hands while the class focused on Iruka, Naruto quickly sat down within his seat. Ryuu continued to stand, aware of the occasional looks and stares.

"Alright students. Now that everyone knows who they teammates are, would anyone like to say anything before your instructors arrive." The blond stared at his instructor confused. Noticing this, Iruka raised a brow slightly. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"We were assigned to teams?" Iruka sighed softly. "You know Naruto. I know my class isn't the most exciting, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could pay attention to something as important as this." Naruto's head lowered slightly. "O-ok." Ryuu looked over at the blond then back to Iruka.

"I didn't know we were assigned teammates as well." Iruka's eyes widened a bit. "Mr. Himura?"

"I apologize sensei." Ryuu bowed slightly, causing the man to fluster slightly.

"I-it's alright. I can go get the list once again so you two can look over it." After leaving the classroom, many of the students began to murmur. _"What in the hell just happened?"_ Naruto pondered as he glared at the young man. Noticing the heated stare Ryuu tilted his head slightly. Just as he was about to open his mouth to inquire why the blond was glaring, a sudden shout broke the tense silence. "Faggots!"

A small snarl crossed Ryuu's lips suddenly as Naruto's azure eyes filled with tears. The blond then gripped his head, trying to ward off the insults heading his way. Some of the kids laughed as they watched; however, when Ryuu turned to stare at them, they quickly silenced themselves. "Would you care to repeat that?"

One kid smirked as he repeated the offensive slur. "What are you gonna do about it?" Ryuu sighed softly as he turned away now. "Say what you will about me, but leave Naruto out of this." Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he turned to look at Ryuu who just smiled softly. "What?"

"Oh? And if I don't?" The kid stood suddenly, making his way down to the pair. Ryuu frowned a tad as he began walking down to the front. "Continue to pester me and you will find out child."

"Child?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to kid!" Racing down the stairs, the kid glared at Ryuu as he stood face to face with him. "If anyone's the child it's you! Don't act all high and mighty just because you're a transfer here pretty boy!" Ryuu sighed softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even if I wasn't a transfer, dealing with you would be just as problematic." The kid growled angrily as his fists clenched tightly. He quickly threw a punch towards the young man and watched as it connected to Ryuu's face. A triumphant smile crossed the kid's lips as he retracted his hand now. Ryuu slowly moved his hand to his chin to wipe away the blood that trailed downwards. A small tremor ran through him as he stared at his soiled hand. _"What was that?"_

"Hmph. Such might talk from such a little man." The kid laughed after Ryuu remained in his position. Snapping out of his daze, Ryuu quietly pulled his waist length hair back and tied it into a neat high ponytail. The class gasped in shock at the young man's alluring features, but it was Naruto who was caught off guard the most. Instead of the unique abyss that he was first exposed to, Naruto could now see that Ryuu's eyes drastically changed. _"W-wow."_ Ryuu turned slightly and stared up at the blond with his icy grey eyes. Quickly shaking his head, Naruto tried to avert his attention elsewhere; however, his eyes trailed back to the scene before him. He gulped audibly, causing his classmates beside him to look over at him. Both Sakura and Sasuke raised a brow after the blond just continued to stare at the young man. _"What's his problem?"_

"Aw. What's the matter? From the way you, were talking it seemed like you were gonna kick my ass." Small, but plump lips pulled back into a small scowl. Thin eyebrows knitted close together as annoyance radiated off the young man. Narrowed eyes now stared heatedly into the kid's before him. Ryuu chuckled now as he released his lengthy, lean arms from his kimono. Girls around the room exclaimed in excitement, causing the kid to glare at them. Ryuu smirked as he took the opportunity to strike.

"Wha-Gah!" Before the kid could even react, he found himself on the ground with Ryuu's hand on his forehead and his leg wrapped beneath his calve. The class stared in awe at the young man and some even cheered for him; however, a certain Uchiha was not entirely happy about the situation. His hands clenched a bit as he glared at the young man now. _"How on earth was he was able to move that fast?"_

Smirking, Ryuu pulled the boy up by his hair then chuckled as the kid tried to claw at his hand. He steadied the kid now so that he could rest on his knees. "Now. I believe you owe someone in this classroom an apology."

"I-if you think I'm going to apologize to that mon-Aah!" Ryuu leaned down and glared heatedly at the kid who was struggling to keep his eyes open. The searing pain on the top of his head almost made him scream out once again. "Dammit! Let go!"

"I suppose you aren't going to finish that statement. That's marvelous, but I'm still awaiting that apology." Ryuu clenched his fists tighter, making sure to drag his small claw like nails against the kid's scalp.

"Tch! I'm sorry okay!" Ryuu shook his head gently while tutting.

"You're sorry for?" He quickly opened then closed his fists again, making sure to heavily drag his nails against the kid's poor head once more.  
"Gah! I'm sorry for calling you a faggot Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto stared wide eyed at Ryuu who slowly released the kid from his grasp. Feeling the pressure upon his head gone altogether, the kid quickly ran back to his seat while Ryuu made his way towards the blond. Just as he finished readjusting his outfit, the classroom door slid open.

"Alright class! I found the list." Iruka smiled brightly at his class who just listened on with now bored expressions. Naruto glanced up at Ryuu and saw that he was smiling down at him. He averted his gaze, but quickly mouthed out a thank you as he listened to Iruka list off the team members.

"And Team 7 will be-!"

* * *

Woo! Finally got over my anxiety to upload this one :D I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, because I have sadly realized I can't describe characters to save my damned life. Like holy hell, I gave myself so many headaches from trying to make sure this was perfect for y'all. So let me know what you guys think, what I need improving on, etc. while I go rewrite chapter 4 xP.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter of a New Beginning! :D Hooray! I'm so sorry for the small delay, but hopefully you guys like this chapter. 3

 _"Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. All rights are resigned to him and his wonderful team.

* * *

A New Beginning

P.4

"And Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki!" As soon as Sasuke's name was mentioned, Sakura cheered happily; however, when Naruto's name was called the cheer was abruptly cut short. Naruto just looked away from him teammates. In all honesty, he was overjoyed to have Sakura on his team, but he knew the Uchiha was just going to get in his way and besides...Looking up at the young man once again, a small blush dusted his face when Ryuu tilted his head to the side slightly. Holding his head between his hands now, Naruto released a quiet, but angry sigh. _"What the hell is wrong with me?! I like girls, so why the hell is this happening?!"_

After Iruka finished calling out the teams, he smiled up at the young man. "Since we have a new addition to our class, I'm going to give him the option of choosing which team he wishes to be on." Almost all of the girls within the class gasped excitedly as they stared at the young man now. Without hesitation, Ryuu smiled as he subtly nodded his head towards Naruto. Iruka smiled also as he jotted it down on the list. "Alright! Ryuu Himura is now a member of Team 7!"

"Eh?!" Most of the girls exclaimed as they glared at Iruka.

"How is that even fair sensei?" One girl exclaimed, overturning her chair from her uproar. Ryuu sighed softly and waited until the class settled down. Iruka raised an elegant brow.

"How is it unfair Keiko? Mr. Himura had the choice of picking his team and he chose Team 7."

"I get that, but don't you think it's unfair to us! I mean they already have Sasuke-kun, that puts a huge advantage against all of us!" Keiko huffed as she crossed her arms. Ryuu turned towards the girl, smiling softly. Keiko's face flushed softly as she stared at the young man's strong yet delicate features. "Then that should be a great incentive to become even stronger is it not?"

"W-well yes, but-"

"Then I no longer wish to hear any complaints about this matter." Turning back, Ryuu raised an elegant brow as he heard the girl lightly sob. Feeling somewhat guilty, he walked over to her then hugged her gently. Keiko's face flushed more as she was held against Ryuu's slightly narrowed chest.

"R-Ryuu-kun?"

"I apologize for my behavior." He pulled back slightly and smiled down at the young girl. Unbeknownst to him, he actions were causing quite a scene to his other classmates and a certain little blonde kitsune. The young blond stared at the smiling young man. His hand involuntarily began to squeeze his pencil tightly. Without meaning to, the pencil snapped in half, causing him and the young man to briefly look at each other. Feeling disgusted with himself, Naruto quickly looked away then shut his eyes. Ryuu tilted his head slightly as his arms returned to his sides. Feeling the young girl upon his chest still, Ryuu gently pushed her off then returned to his spot by Naruto's side who refrained from looking still. A loud thump resonated throughout the room for Keiko had fallen out of her seat.

"Keiko-chan!" Her friends squealed out as they rushed to her aid. Ryuu looked towards the girl, who blushed furiously as their eyes met.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Ryuu smiled from the response, but it quickly fell as concern coursed through him when he looked over at the troubled blond. Iruka, on the other hand, pinched the bridge of his nose. He almost busted out laughing from the display, but he too was worried about his blond knucklehead. Peering from the top of his hands, he glanced at the pair. He desperately wished he could speak to them, but he realized with dismay that his student's were going to leave soon. Tears pricked at his eyes; however, a fond smile crossed his face. Clearing his throat, he waited until all eyes were upon him.

"Class, the day has finally arrived. You are all now fully fledged ninja. I know most are you are just as excited as I am, but please listen to what I have to say right now." Wiping his eyes gently, Iruka beamed a smile towards his students. "I am so proud of you all. Do not think this is the end of your journey. The road ahead of you all will be rigorously dangerous; however, it is okay for you to seek help from others. Do not let pride stand in your way to becoming the best students I know you all are." One by one students began to stand and clap. Iruka's heart swelled as he waved at his students and left the classroom just as the other instructors began to enter.

Moments passed for the four remaining genin. Each of them moved closer to the front, except for the young man who sat in a meditative pose on the desk once again.

"He's late." Cracking an eye open, the young man glanced at the blond who began setting up his little escapade.

The young man chuckled causing the blond to look at him, frown slightly, then look away again.

The young man sighed softly as he too looked away.

"Ugh. Naruto, you can really be clueless sometimes you know?"

"That's what you think Sakura-chan, but this is his fault!" Naruto smirked as he moved away from the door just as it slowly slid open. Everyone stared at the silver-haired jonin. The young blond began to laugh, causing a small smile to cross the young man's lips.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he never listens. I would never do a thing like that." The young man stared at the pink aired girl as he shook his head. The silver haired jonin picked up the eraser now and stared at his new team. "My first impression of you guys. You're a bunch of idiots." Annoyance ran through the teens while a certain young man just chuckled softly.

"Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time. Starting with you." The silver-haired jonin pointed towards the blond.

"Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop." Ryuu smiled as the young blond droned on about his precious ramen. An idea came to mind as he recalled a certain detail. _"Ichiraku."_

"-dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole would have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody." The young man stared at the back of the blond's head, curious as to what he meant. A small smile crossed the jonin's lips. _"You have grown in an interesting way."_

"Alright. Next." After Sakura finished her turn, she resumed her internal battle of love, occasionally glancing back and forth between the young man and the young Uchiha all the while blushing softly. The jonin, Kakashi Hatake, shook his head while sighing inwardly. _"Girls these days."_

After introductions, the jonin dismissed his students, well, not before giving them a panic attack with tomorrow looming over their heads now. Naruto groaned as he walked home. Ryuu trailed behind quietly, not wanting to disturb the blond. A moment passed and the blond sighed as he turned towards the young man. "What do you want?" Ryuu blinked in surprise then looked down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto blinked as well. "N-no. Well, not intentionally. Gah! This is all so confusing!"

"What do you mean?" Ryuu stepped closer to him making him take a step back.

"You! You doing all of this!" Ryuu tilted his head. He glanced around now, noticing their little display was causing quite a crowd. Grabbing the blond's hand, he gently led him away from the hateful stares, frowning slightly. _"I understand now."_ Noticing the glares, Naruto jerked his hand out of the young man's grip. "N-Naruto?"

"Leave me alone!" Shoving the young man aside, the blond quickly ran past him. Feeling somewhat distraught, the young man stared down at the ground until a bright light obscured his vision. Glancing towards it, the young man smiled sadly at the elegant handwriting. _"Ichiraku."_

Thunder roared out and Naruto once again glanced towards the window as rain drops repeatedly tapped against the glass. He groaned softly, placing his head between his knees, he would have loved to sleep at that moment, but his mind would not stop worrying about the young man. Hoping to distract himself, Naruto slowly made his way to the kitchen, just as he was to enter it a soft knock came from his front door. He sighed softly. "Just a sec!"

Thinking it was his sensei coming to deliver some more crappy news, Naruto was prepared to demand an explanation until his eyes caught sight of a soaked Ryuu Himura. "W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" The young man just remained silent. Slowly, he pulled out a steaming bowl of ramen from within his lengthy sleeves. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at it. Tears began to prick at them now as his mouth watered.

"I-is this for me?" The young man nodded and gently placed the aromatic dish into the blond's awaiting hands. A loud growl was heard now and the young man stared down at the blond who's face resembled a tomato at the moment. "S-sorry. Thank you so much for this." The young man nodded and turned away.

"Wait! You're not going back out in this storm are you?" The young man smiled softly. "I have no other choice. I do not have a place to live in at the moment." Naruto looked away from the blond, blushing still.

"You can stay here with me..." His face darkened even more when he glanced at the young man's shocked expression. "That's if you want of course!" The young man chuckled softly.

"I would love to."

After Naruto gave the young man a tour of his small home, he offered the young man a chance to bathe while he freshened up his room. Once he was done cleaning, Naruto plopped down upon his freshly made bed and released a hefty sigh. He stared up into his ceiling, wondering when the hell his life went wrong. _"Ah. That's right. My life has always been this way. I guess it's fitting for a monster like me."_ Tears rolled down the Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Making no effort to wipe them away, the blond drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Nngh...Ah?" When Naruto opened his eyes, he expected to be face first upon his wooden floor; however, he noticed his was held close against something that was even softer than his bed. Lifting up slowly, his tired eyes glanced next to him, slowly processing the partially clothed grey haired man beside him. "Wait what?"

Rubbing his eyes furiously, the young blond gawked at the sleeping young man beside him. Sprawled all across his bed were now locks of dark grey hair. Moving back in shock, the blond realized an all too familiar situation too late as his back is the floor.

"Gah!"

Jolting from his resting position, the young man tightened the towel around his waist as he hopped out of bed.

"A-ah! I'm sorry!" Ryuu blinked as he looked down at the disheveled blond upon the floor. Naruto's face flushed as the young man helped him onto the bed.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry." Ryuu bowed before the blond, causing his face to flush more. A tense silence filled the room while the two continued to look everywhere else but each other. "Y-you know you should really cover up. You'll catch a cold if you don't." The young man smiled softly as he pulled his hair behind is ears.

"I would love to, but unfortunately that kimono is the only thing I found after I woke up."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Icy grey eyes met blue as the two finally looked at each other. Naruto's face flushed as the young man smiled.

"I can't tell you what exactly happened for I do not remember myself. All I can recall is waking up within a barren field." A sharp pain ran through the young man's head causing him to grip it tightly. "R-Ryuu?"

"Ch! I-I'm fine. Please do not worry about me." The young man took a step forward; however, gravity was not on his side for he tumbled on top of the worried blond. Gasping, the young man quickly lifted himself up, but groaned when his vision began to swim. While Ryuu was trying to collect himself, the blond below fought hard not to calm his racing heart, but nothing seemed to work. Unbeknownst to him, the young man had finally returned normal; however, he had no intentions from moving away. In fact, he slowly lowered himself onto the blond until his body was flushed against his. Icy grey eyes met blue ones yet again. Soft pale lips shyly brushed against tanned ones before capturing them within a passionate kiss. Small moans emitted from the blond as a soft tongue lightly caressed his quivering lips. Gently pushing past them, the young man moaned softly as he massaged the blond's tongue with his own. While their tongues danced under the pale moonlight, large hands slowly ran up the blond's side, causing a slight shiver from him. Small hands weaved through grey hair as the blond pulled the young man closer. Another soft moan escaped the young man as their pelvises rubbed against another. Eyes widened as sudden realization hit them. Slowly pulling away, the young man kept his eyes down cast.

"Forgive me Naruto. I shouldn't have gone so far like that it's just-." The young man covered his eyes. "-when I'm with you, I just feel so...alive."

Naruto jaw dropped as he watched a swirl of pink ran across the young man's skin. No, literally color was filing his skin! "W-what is going on?"

The young man lowered his hand, staring at it. Looking within the blond's eyes, he was shocked to find curiosity instead of fear or hatred. "Y-you are not disgusted by me?" The blond shook his head causing a big smile to form upon the young man's face. The blond yelped as he was suddenly within the young man's arms.

"I am forever grateful to you Naruto Uzumaki."

"H-hey don't worry about-mmph." Pulling away from the chaste kiss, Ryuu couldn't help but smile as he stared at the blond.

"And don't worry. I'll take this slow from now on too."

"What? Hey!"

* * *

OMG. FINALLY. NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW HOW PAINFUL THIS WAS TO FINISH. I HAD TOO MANY IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD, BUT MY HANDS WERE LIKE "END THE STORY GOD DAMMIT." So yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I shall begin working on chapter 5! Oh, please let me know if I drag on too much. I tend to do so without realizing ^^'.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I really am. I was so focused on how to begin the beginning that I kinda got lost as to how I wanted to do this chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Please support the official creators.

* * *

A New Beginning

((Part 5))

Cold. Icy eyes stared into the endless grey abyss as a motionless body slowly sank more and more. Heavy arms desperately tried to move, but they refused to. The young man wished to scream out for every nerve in his body felt as though it was being stabbed repeatedly. A moment seemed like an eternity as the young man continued to descend; however, the pressure upon his chest proved to be too much for him as the breath he was holding finally escaped him. Eyes widened drastically as he watched his breath leave without him. The young man grimaced as his vision darkened.

Drowsy eyes slowly opened. A soft but inaudible groan emitted from the young man as he held his head. When his eyes finally adjusted, the young man stared disbelievingly at the monochrome world around him. He stared down at his grey hands, at the grey ground, and the grey grass. Looking around himself, he wasn't vaguely surprised to see even more grey.

Staring ahead now, the young man took note of the ancient looking manor in front of him. Before the young man realized he had been walking, he was already face to face with the sliding doors. He raised his hand to knock, but the door quickly slid aside, shocking the young man a bit. Inside dozens of...men were either singing harmoniously, playing instruments or relaxing peacefully as the women danced for them. The young man stared in awe at everyone's elegant dark grey faces, their long raven black hair, and their sharpened claws? The young man stared incredulously at them. And yet, even though everything else was bathed in grey, their piercing crimson eyes were what enticed him the most. The young man pulled at his dark grey hair, feeling out of place all of a sudden. Looking back up, his mouth almost dropped in shock at the gorgeous, pale, young-looking woman in the middle of the room. Time seemed to freeze before the young man as hazel eyes gazed at him.

A warm smile crossed the maiden's face.

 _"Hurry."_ A deep voice ranged through the young man's subconscious causing him snapped out of his stupor and gazed at the maiden. He tried to question the mysterious speaker, but soon realized his voice has not yet returned to him. The young man shook his head and and approached the garden, but as soon as his foot touched the outside, gut wrenching screams began to echo throughout the room. The young man quickly looked back and was shocked to see the dozens of men and women slaughtered mercilessly. Standing within the center of the room, however, stood a lone figure covered blood. His short black hair was mattered down by a now bloodied bandaging. An unknown feeling coursed through the young man's body as he stared within a lifeless brown eye.

 _"Hurry!_ " The young man dashed into the garden. When he was close enough to the maiden he extended his hand towards her. Her smiling face disappeared from his vision as he fell through the opened trunk. His eyes widened as he spiraled downwards into darkness.

Beaming lights overhead shined through the young man's eyelids, causing him to curse inwardly. He slowly opened them while trying to lift himself from the sticky floor. What? When the young man's eyes finally adjusted, he noticed he was in some sort of experimentation room. Weird looking instruments lined wooden tables against the walls. A sense of dread coursed through his veins now and he could not figure out the reason why.

 _Crrrreeeak_. The young man looked up towards the spiraling staircase and scowled deeply. Footsteps echoed throughout the room and the young man felt a sense of panic. He looked about the room to find a place where he could conceal himself, but the only thing in the room was the chamber. He looked back towards the stairs as the footsteps began to get louder. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the chamber was quickly draining. He quickly dashed towards it just as it finished draining. Curved, black horns clanked against the glass as the long ebony haired creature tilted his head to the side. Piercing crimson eyes stared within his own. The muscular, grey skinned creature smiled menacingly towards the young man now who was frozen to the spot. The young man had no time to react as glass suddenly shattered and a grey hand had found itself around his throat. The young man gasped as he kicked at the creature, but it did not loosen its tight grip. The creature smiled revealing its sharp fangs. The young man's eyes widened in shock now.

 _"Welcome home."_

The young man gasped as he sprung from bed. Panting harshly, he glanced towards the window. He sighed softly as the sun shone dimly through the night. Looking down at the sleeping blond, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Standing, he slowly made his way to the restroom to wash his face. The young man's brow knitted together as he thought about the dream he had. Curious now, he inspected his throat in the mirror and was shocked to find a dark bruising upon it. _How is that possible?_

A deep chuckle echoed and the young man's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the creature within the mirror. Panic swelled inside him and the young man sprinted to the bedroom to check on the young blond. Seeing him sleeping peacefully still, the young man relaxed. Deciding sleep was no longer an option, he sat down upon the floor and waited until the blond woke up.

* * *

Time seemed to drag on forever as the students waited for their sensei to show up. Even the young man could barely keep his eyes open. Although everyone was dead tired, Sakura seemed to be the only one, other than Sasuke, curious enough to question the drastic change.

"Ryuu-kun? What happened to you?" The young man tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean Ms. Haruno?" Sakura's face flushed slightly at the formality. "W-well, for one your has appearance changed." She walked over to him, causing him to blink at her repeatedly. "And you seem to be hurt. Are you alright?"

At the mention of Ryuu being hurt, Naruto awakened from his resting state and glanced over at the pair. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at the bandaging around the young man's neck. _What the hell? How did I not see that?,_ he thought.

Without even realizing what she was doing, the tween girl absentmindedly caressed his throat. A deep frown broke across Naruto's face as he watched. Sasuke raised a brow, intrigued by the situation at hand. Glancing at the blond, the young man backed away then looked away. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm alright."

"But-"

"Morning everyone." Everyone, except Ryuu, turned towards their sensei as he finally arrived. "Ready for your first day?"

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in unison at their sensei.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." The young man shook his head disapprovingly while the blond growled non-intimidatingly.

"Well," The jonin paused as he looked at his peeved students. "Let's get started."

After explaining the requirements, the young man quirked a brow for their sensei allowed weapons within this training. He stared at the three bells within the jonin's hand. Looking away, a thought came to mind as to how he could make this work within their favor.

"-I didn't say start yet." The young man blinked in surprise; however, when he turned to see what just happened rage brewed inside of him as the jonin held the kunai to the blond's head. His teeth began to grind slightly. The jonin glanced behind him before letting the blond go. _Huh, this will be interesting,_ he thought.

"And...Start!" While everyone else hid, the young man stared at the jonin once more, before running off between the trees. Kakashi raised a brow at this action, however, peace was short lived as he was faced with the blond knucklehead.

The young man waved his hand through the air. Time paused while the young man looked around for a certain item. He smirked a tad as he held a patch of twigs. Dashing towards the jonin, the young man quickly switched the twigs for the bell. He stared at the blond then looked down upon his hand. _Forgive me,_ he thought as he ran back towards the trees. As soon as he hid himself again, time resumed and the battle between sensei and student began.

* * *

"Dammit! He got away!" The blond shouted as he quickly undid his shadow clone jutsu. The young man chuckled softly as he stared at the blond. He then looked up at the jonin above him, who was cautiously watching the blond. He returned his attention to the blond who was staring skeptically at the bell upon the ground. The young man chuckled softly again as he held the bells tightly within his hand. The blond smirked a bit as he dashed towards it, upon reaching it, he jumped over the rope that threatened to snag his ankles. "Ah ha!" He shouted victoriously as he dashed away. The young man smiled as he trailed behind him.

"What?!" Kakashi jumped down from his spot then looked around for the genin. _Dammit, how did he know? From what the Hokage said about him, this kid is a blubbering fool._ He sighed softly, disappointed within himself.

"Guess I shouldn't have underestimated him."

* * *

"Eh?! What do you mean that this is fake?!" The young man gently uncovered his ears. He slowly revealed the set of bells within his palm.

"B-but I could have sworn..." When the blond pulled his hand out of his pocket, he was shocked to find a twig within it. "What the hell?" He stared at the young man, waiting for an explanation.

The young man glanced down at the ground. "It's just an ability I can do. Time is merely an illusion for me; therefore, I can manipulate it as I see fit. Well, so to speak, I haven't figured out what all I can do."

"T-that's amazing. I never knew something like that existed, but what about your chakra? Doesn't it drain to the point of exhaustion?" Now it was the young man who was shocked to hear the blond speak like this. The blond scoffed softly as he crossed his arms. "just because I play and goof around like an idiot doesn't make me one."

The young man shook his head. "I'm not calling you an idiot at all, I'm just happy to know you're so perceptive about this ordeal, but no, I do not exhaust myself using this technique. In fact, I don't believe I can."

"Hm? What do you-" A rustle in a nearby bush shushed the blond. Quickly grabbing a kunai, the blond stood in front of the young man, who just held him back. "It's alright."

The blond quirked a brow at the panting Uchiha. He sheathed his weapon, but kept his defense up. "Sasuke? What's wrong? Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know. I just came here to hide from that crazy teacher. What are you two doing?" He eyed the young man suspiciously.

An idea just popped within the blond's mind. "Sasuke, you want to pass right?"

The raven haired teen quirked a brow. "I'm listening."

"Heh. Heh. Well, my friend here" The young man frowned slightly at that. "has the bells within his hand, we can all pass if we each have one!"

"Hmph. You're forgetting idiot, there are only three bells, so one of us has to go back to the academy." The blond's eyes widened as he looked back at the young man. He looked back at the smirking Uchiha. "T-that's right, so who gets to go back..."

"I'll go." The young man gave the Uchiha two bells and then the last one to the blond.

"Whatever you say." The Uchiha pocketed them, then walked away. A deep frown etched into his face as he glared ahead. _How the hell was he able to get the bells?_

When the Uchiha was out of range, the blond glared at the young man. "Why do you have to go back?!" The young man remained silent as he turned away.

"God dammit answer me!"

"I don't want you to give up on your dream. You wish to be Hokage yes?" The blond's eyes widened. "Y-yeah."

"Then let nothing stop you. Not even this." The young man walked back to the front after the timer went off. The blond kicked the ground angrily, following after him.

* * *

Kakashi stared at his students. "Well, it seems you all have failed getting the bells from me. That's too bad. I was really looking forward to passing this group."

"W-what? But sensei we did as you said!" Sakura screamed out as she looked at Sasuke. "Hm? What are you talking about Sakura?"

The blond glared at the jonin as his fists clenched tightly. "This!" Throwing the bell onto the ground, Kakashi's eye widened as he looked down at it. _What? How?_ Reaching for the bells upon his waist, he was shocked to find mere twigs there. He looked around the group trying see to who was capable of such thing.

"Alright. Who else has a bell?"

Sakura smiled as she held hers out. Sasuke begrudgingly held his out as well as he glared at the young man from the corner of his eye. _"Ah, I see."_

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. So it has been decided. All three of you pass, Mr. Himura." When the young man glanced up at him, he was shocked to see him so calm. "I'm sorry. You failed."

"What? Sensei that isn't right!" Sakura yelled as she watched the young man turn away now.

"It's the rules Sakura. He understands this is necessary for the team's sake."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Everyone's eyes widened as the blond finally exploded.

"Naruto, you can't get upset over this. It just the way of the ninja", Kakashi said as he held his hands up defensively.

The blond clenched his hands even tighter. "Then to hell with that! A ninja never abandons his teammates no matter what! So if Ryuu leaves, I'm leaving too!" Kakashi blinked in surprise at the blond who glared up at him.

"Y-yeah, that's right!" Sakura nodded towards Sasuke who merely 'hmph'ed' in response.

"Is that your final decision?" The look within the blond's eyes made him smile softly from underneath his mask. An even bigger one spread across his lips.

"Alright. You all pass."

"W-what?" Shocked, the blond looked back at the young man who stared back in disbelieve.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? You all-" Kakashi gasped as he received a crushing hug from the blond. "Thank you." Letting go of his sensei, the blond ran to the young man then hugged him tightly as well. Ryuu smiled happily as he held the blond close. Sasuke glared at the pair as jealously welled up inside him. _What is this?_ He looked over at Sakura who was glaring at the pair as well.

"Well, now that's all settled. Let's go eat."

"Wahoo!"

* * *

UGH. So I realized my mistake after someone pointed out I made the dream too long. Like, wow. I can't believe I revealed so much so soon I'm really sorry about that guys. I literally wrote all that within a day...SO. Forget all that you read and hopefully, enjoy this chapter more :). Unless you guys want the how the chapter was in the first place. I'm fine with either way, I just want y'all to have a good reading experience with this story. Oh! Do you guys want a jealous Sasuke or a jealous Sakura? Let me know in the comments~


	6. Chapter 6

Dear god. I'm sorry guys. Stress has re-entered my life a bit, so trying to find the time to write just wasn't possible. Again, I'm sorry if i disappointed you guys. God, I feel like a Markiplier, who, is totes awesome just sucky with scheduling like me right now xP.

Any-who~ Let the story begin.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as his students finished their meals. "Alright. Make sure you're all rested up for tomorrow." Team 7 nodded in agreement as they watched their sensei disappear in a cloud of smoke. Ryuu looked down at his ramen bowl deep in thought.

"-go on a date with me sometime?" Ryuu blinked. "Excuse me?"

Sakura's face flushed and she began fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "I-I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?" Ryuu chuckled, looking down.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruno, I will have to decline your offer." Sliding off his stool, the young man waited outside the ramen shop.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl glared at he blond who was happily munching away at his fifth bowl now. _Damn you, Naruto._

Naruto sighed happily and patted his belly. "That was great old man! Thanks!" Tossing the money onto the counter, the young blond happily bounced off his stool and into the night. Suspicious, Sasuke stood and peered out at the two. He narrowed his eyes a tad when they walked away together. _Damn you, Ryuu Himura._

Ryuu smiled as he listened to the blond blabber on and on. Reaching the apartment together, the young man freshened up and the blond passed out on his bed. Smiling more at the sleeping blond, the young man gently laid next to him; however, his mind was once again plagued by nightmares.

 _Icy grey eyes revealed themselves to a familiar grey world. Looking ahead, Ryuu realized that he was back at the manor. Brief memories flashed within his mind causing him an unbearable headache which forced his head to drop. When he glanced back up, his brow knitted together as he saw a strange man in front of the doors. The strange man entered inside and curiosity got the better of the younger one as he ran to the steps. Upon reaching them familiar screams began echo. Ryuu's eyes widened and he quickly busted through the doors. The sight alone made him recoil in shock. Dripping down the walls was blood. On the floor; more blood. It was everywhere. The stench of it began to fill his senses and anger ran through him as his hands began to shake. He glared at the intruder's back now._

 _Enough was young man dashed towards the intruder, ready to strike him down where he stood, but he disappeared. Dust particles flew about, shocking Ryuu as he found himself within the manor's basement again._

 _W-what?_

 _Hearing the sounds of gasping behind him, Ryuu quickly turned around just in time to see the maiden being strangled by the intruder._

 _No!_

 _Dashing towards them, Ryuu outstretched his arms, trying to catch the falling maiden. As she phased through him, Ryuu came face to face with the smiling intruder. His uncovered eye shone within the dimly lit room; however, a pair of crimson ones shone even brighter behind the intruder. Even though Ryuu couldn't see the newcomer, he could feel it smiling._

"You can not escape." _The familiar voice resonated throughout young man's scarred mind. Visioned blurred, Ryuu's body never hit the ground as consciousness left him._

A soundless scream emitted from the young man as he jumped with a start. Clutching his beating heart, the young man panted heavily now, trying to steady it. Rays of sunlight peeked through the shutters, causing the young man to groan. Holding his head, he had not noticed the blond bounce into the room excitedly. "Let's go, Ryuu!"

Eyes shot open quickly. Smiling up at the beaming blond now, Ryuu hoped his mask was good enough to fool him. "Let's go."

* * *

"The target has moved! Follow it!" The team quickly followed after the target, who, hastily jumped within a thicket of bushes.

"Over there." The blond whispered as he peeked from his hiding location. _Dammit, we're too far away!_

The team dashed to closer to the target, but not close enough to where it would see them from beyond the trees.

"What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters. I'm ready just give the signal," the blond replied, not once taking his eyes off the target. The young man also watched it, but with curiosity. Their eyes met and a small gasped escaped him.

"Wait! It's heading towards us!" Sakura whispered anxiously as she glanced at the approaching target.

Kakashi's eye widened a bit. "Don't make any sudden movements! We don't want to scare our target away." The jonin glanced down at the mission scroll he was holding. _The detail about this mission are vague, but what the Hokage explained this was not supposed to happen._ He looked back up as he watched his team.

 _This could be dangerous._

"-3 meters...2 meters! Kakashi sensei, the target is approaching fast!" Kakashi's eye widened once more.

"Brace yourselves!" Just as the jonin said that, the target pounced straight into...Ryuu's kimono? Naruto and Sakura stared at Ryuu, who, in turn just stared at the purring cat.

"W-we got him sensei," the pink-haired girl said weakly as she smiled sheepishly.

"Can you confirm ribbon on right ear?"

"Affirmative. We got a positive I.D." Sasuke glared slightly at Ryuu now after he turned off his com.

Everyone stared at the smiling young man as they awaited their sensei announcement.

"Right. Lost pet Tora: captured. Mission accomplished."

The young man smiled more as he gently stroked the cat's furry head. Seeing this, Naruto looked away, scoffing softly. _Stupid cat._

* * *

Ryuu winced as he watched the cat get smother by his owner. Catching a glimpse of sadness within its eyes, he turned away regretfully.

"-digging up potatoes."

"No~!" The blond crossed his arms in front of him as he glared at the Hokage. "I want to go on a real mission! Something exciting and challenging! Not this little kid stuff!"

Ryuu smiled to himself, silently agreeing with the blond as did the raven haired Uchiha.

Iruka tried to dissuade the blond, but he wasn't hearing any of it. Ryuu chuckled softly as he shook his head now when a thud and a loud shout echoed within the large room. The Hokage sighed softly as he began to explain the rules to the knucklehead again. Tuning the Hokage out, Ryuu's eyes widened considerably as he stared the elder gentlemen at the door way now. The newcomer also stared back, but with strange a calm in his eye. Icy grey eyes met brown. _It can't be._

His heartbeat quickened and he clutched his chest a bit when the newcomer slowly passed him as he made his way to his seat. Anger rolled off his body in waves as he recalled all his terror filled dreams. The more he thought about them, the angrier he grew. A part of him tried to calm down before it was too late and...it was too late. During his episode, the young man's hair had changed from a dark grey to pitch black. He gasped and looked down at his now long, sharp claws. Looking around, the young man trembled slightly as he noticed eyes upon him.

Every adult stared at the young man with either shock or curiosity; however, the newcomer stared at him with suspicion. Even the Hokage was staring at him while explaining their new mission. Panicking, the young man bolted for the door just as their new client walked right in them.

"Whoa!"

Naruto looked back just in time to see a lock of black hair disappear around the corner. The old man steadied himself after he almost fell over from sudden shock. Blinking, Naruto glanced over at his team to make sure he saw what he saw. That really was Ryuu. Concerned, Naruto looked up towards his instructor.

"Kakashi-sensei where's-?"

"What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" The old man took a swig from his bottle, its contents dripped down onto the floor, but he did not seem to care. Hell, he didn't even bother to wipe his reddened face!

Startled, Naruto stared at the old man confused.

"Huh?"

"And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed hard as he glanced between his teammates. As they stepped closer to him, a look of annoyance crossed his face.

"I'll demolish you!"

Suddenly a serious look passed over the drunk man's features.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. And I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

"Alright! That's more like it!" The blond shouted, pumping his fist into the air; however, he couldn't keep himself from worrying about the young man.

* * *

Passing through the village's main gate, the blond smiled happily as he outstretched his arms.

"Yeah~! This is great! First time leaving the village like this." The blond smiled more as he stared upwards into the warm sky. Happiness was short lived though as he kinda wished he had someone to enjoy it with.

 _Dammit Ryuu. Where did you go?_ Naruto shook his head quickly. Ugh _! This is no time to be thinking about him like this! I have a mission to do!_

 _But, what if he's hurt?_ Naruto sighed, knocking that thought out of his mind. _He's okay, i just know it._

Traveling in silence now, which Naruto was extremely grateful for as he and Sakura embarrassed themselves in front of their team and client, the blond couldn't help but think of his missing teammate.

 _And lover._

 _Wait what?_ Naruto blinked his eyes repeatedly as he thought over what just happened. A blush graced his cheeks and he shook his head violently. _No! No! No! Ryuu is just my teammate and-_

 _Someone you really treasure._

 _M-maybe...Huh?_ Naruto glanced back and quirked a brow. _A puddle? What's that doing here?_

Before the blond could question it more, a mysterious cloaked man emerged from it. The blond's eyes widened and he desperately tried to warn their sensei, but it was too late. Next thing everyone knew, Kakashi sensei was splattered across the path behind them.

Sakura screamed loudly at the sight before her. Disbelief ran through Naruto the smoke cleared from their fallen instructor.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" The mysterious men chuckled as they appeared behind the blond. "Now it's your turn."

Naruto stared in fear as their chain link seemed to float above him; however, he noticed something odd. Looking behind him, he saw that the two men were moving extremely slow. What the? He gasped softly as he caught sight of him. _R-Ryuu?_

The blond gasped softly as the young man stood face to face with him now. Ryuu chuckled as he held the blond's hands within his own. "Hello Naruto."

"How did you find us so quickly?" Naruto stared up at the man and relief flooded throughout his body as he stared within the calming grey sea.

"Find you? I never left."

"What-?" The sounds of chains clinking together interrupted the blond's concentration.

"Ah. Almost forgot." Ryuu quickly kicked the shinobi back and released his breath as his technique came undone.

Everything was going moderately well as Sasuke fought the deadly shinobi; however, things took a sour turn as they escaped from his tactical hold. Heading towards Naruto, Ryuu jumped in front of one of the shinobi as the other ran towards the old man. Seeing the metallic claws head straight towards Ryuu's head, time seemed to slow once more as the blond froze.

 _Move!_

Grey eyes widened in shock as orange and blue clouded its vision. Drops of blood splashed onto Ryuu's face and at the moment a horrible feeling pulsated inside of him while a familiar voice spoke.

 _Kill...Kill them all..._

 _No!_

Everyone stared in shock now when Kakashi sensei easily took down the last shinobi. Naruto looked up with wide eyes.

 _I was useless and Sasuke was so cool, like he had done this a thousand times! Didn't he feel scared at all? He looks so calm. Not a scratch on him! I was so lame, he had to come up and save me! Not to mention Ryuu!_ Looking behind himself, the blond gasped as he stared into a pair of crimson eyes. _W-what the?_

"Hey." Naruto turned to the voice that beckoned him. He glared slightly at Sasuke, who , just raised a brow in question.

"Huh?" The Uchiha smirked now. He could almost feel the mocking tone within his voice. "You're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat."

"Gr! Sasuke!"

"Naru, don't!" The young man whispered urgently to the blond. Naruto froze once again and stared at Ryuu.

"What did you just call me?" A familiar heat spreaded across his face and he could feel all anger leave him. Ryuu shook his head and grasped the blond's hand gently. "You've been poisoned, if you keep moving around like that you'll die."

"No way."

* * *

When the team was finished berating and interrogating the old man, Ryuu couldn't it anymore. He grasped the blond's hand again and began to suck out the poison.

"H-hey! Quit it!" Color exploded on Naruto's face and Ryuu would have chuckled if not for the fact that now all eyes were on them.

He sighed inwardly and took out a gauge wrap. While he was wrapping up the blond's wound he couldn't help but let a smug smile grace his lips as, his now covered eyes, stared at the jealous Uchiha. He chuckled softly and unconsciously swallowed the liquid within his mouth.

Kakashi cleared his throat, causing the young man to look up at him.

"I'm grateful that you managed to help the knuckle head out, but how do you suppose we help you now?" Ryuu smiled softly and shrugged which caused to blond to panic instantly.

"You idiot! I could have gotten it out myself! Why would you do that?" Ryuu stared deeply into the blond's eyes and even though they were hidden under black hair, Naruto understood.

The old man coughed and the team turned their attention to him now. "Even though we don't have much. I'm sure we can find you guys a doctor."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at his head.

"Well, let's get moving."

* * *

Dear god. I'm sorry.

livelaughlove: Ryuu is roughly 15. Lol you'll see why I said roughly

And yay jealous Sasuke xD

Don't worry for those who want both. I shall do my best for that.


End file.
